TTOI - Little Things
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: However unusual his methods had been he'd proved that all it takes to really remind you you're appreciated is someone who remembers the little things that make it all worthwhile.


**Little Things**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:-** Nicola/Ollie

**Rating:- **T

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:-** However unusual his methods had been he'd proved that all it takes to really remind you you're appreciated is someone who remembers the little things that make it all worthwhile.

**Author's Note:- **In answer to Beth's challenge to write a fic where someone cheers up someone else in an unusual way. Happy and fluffy and not even too much use of the sort of language that normally makes TTOI fics M rated so enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

"Just leave me alone, I've had enough of this place and everyone in it not to mention every single member of my immediate family seems to have made it their personal fucking mission to make my life difficult today. I swear no one gives a toss how much they screw my day up just once I'd like someone to spend the day trying to make me smile instead of constantly making me want to pull my hair out." Nicola shouted looking from Ollie to Glen and back again before grabbing her handbag and storming out the door of the office in the direction of the stairs.

"Wow she's in a fucking brilliant mood today better baton down the hatches." Glen sighed heading back to his desk as Ollie reached for the phone on Nicola's desk making a quick phone call before getting back to work.

Arriving at Downing Street feeling no more relaxed or happy than she had been when she left her own office Nicola sighed as the door opened and as she approached and she was amazed as she always was by the fact that someone must sit staring at the door waiting to give the bod to the doorman since she never even managed to make it as far as the door let alone knock before it was opened.

"Morning minister the PM will be with you in a few minutes." Jessica Tom's secretary said cheerily before handing her a steaming mug the gentle scent of lemons coming from it immediately taking one of the knots of tension from her neck. Lemon Zinger, her favourite and not something she normally got while there, usually she was handed a cup of brown thick sludge that passed for coffee which she never drank and never would. Today the tiny gesture aimed at showing that her preferences had finally been noted made her smile for the first time since she got out of bed that morning.

"So Elvis will take you right there now Nicola, it shouldn't be a long meeting just smile and nod in all the right places we're only doing it to get them off our backs." Tom said half an hour later ushering her out of his office without giving her a chance to ask further questions having single handedly undone all of the good the lemon zinger had done in the space of a half hour meeting in which she was informed that yet again she was landed with talking to a group of pointless lobbyists campaigning for something they would never get in a million years.

Putting the phone back on the hook after hearing Nicola rant about where she'd been sent and how they'd have to manage without her until well into the afternoon Ollie sighed. He'd thought his work was done for the day safe in the knowledge that no Nicola mood could survive an unprompted Lemon Zinger when she thought nobody cared. Now he had to think fast and scrolling through the numbers on his mobile he found the number of the small coffee shop where she'd told him she had to meet the lobbyists and hit dial.

"Hi Minister you look like you could do with a treat." The smiling waitress in ridiculous back cotton and starched white apron said as Nicola wandered into the commons coffee shop and realised that the two men she was there to meet were nowhere to be seen. "You go sit down I'll being you over some tea."

"You didn't have to go to any trouble." Nicola smiled as the waitress arrived at her table a moment later with a tray containing a pot of tea, a single cup and a sandwich.

"It's no trouble, I just dipped your teabag I know you like your tea very weak and the sandwich is avocado and blue cheese with no watercress nor mayo." The young girl smiled walking away before Nicola had a change to thank her or ask how she remembered not only her tea preferences but how she liked her sandwiches. That morning she'd been convinced no one would even notice if she just went and found a rock to crawl under. Now with two random acts of kindness that showed some people actually did pay attention she was starting to feel better.

"Thank you Minster that was a very productive meeting I trust you'll take our concerns back to the PM and he will get back to us as soon as possible." The smartly dressed young man from the Coalition for Badger Protection smiled as she shook his hand and waited until they were out of sight before heading straight for the car.

"Back to the office Elvis and make it quick I've had enough of this place for today." She sighed getting into the back of her ministerial car taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as Elvis drove off.

"Where the hell have you been? Nicola's on her way back and she'll expect the new immigration figures and you decide to go fucking AWOL." Glen snapped as Ollie stepped out of the list the small paper bag in his hand containing the last part of "project cheer up Nicola".

"The figures are done and on my desk and I was getting lunch you go get something to eat now too I'll deal with her when she gets back." He smiled resisting the urge to laugh as Glen all but ran into the lift he'd just left.

Reaching the top of the stairs on her return to the office Nicola tried not to let the fact she was back in that same building when she couldn't care less that day about anything she was supposed to be "responsible" for ruin her mood. Heading for her office she dropped her handbag and jacket on the chair by the door before sitting at her desk the small box in the middle of it catching her eye immediately. Opening it she saw a small collection of her favourite Belgian chocolates from the tiny little chocolate store close to the office, the ones she very occasionally allowed herself to indulge in, and on top a small neatly hand written note saying "feeling better now?"

"Ollie, a word please." She called waiting until he put his head round the door before beckoning him inside.

"You called?" He asked smiling as she held up the small note.

"It was all you. The lemon Zinger at the PM's office, the perfect lunch at the coffee shop, now this?" She asked already knowing the answer as he moved round the desk glancing out into the outer office to ensure that everyone else was still at lunch before gently kneading her shoulders enjoying the quite groan she gave at the sensation.

"Maybe I just thought you needed reminding that someone does know what you like and how to cheer you up." He said quietly kissing her gently on the top of her head before moving away again before they were discovered. "Has it worked? Are you cheered up?"

"Yeah I am thank you not just for organising it all but for actually knowing what makes me happy." She replied laughing as he winked playfully at her.

"I know something else that never fails to improve your mood and if you can get away for an hour later I'll remind you of that." He smiled leaving the office and going back to his own desk as she sighed contentedly. He never failed to know exactly what would help no matter what her mood and today he'd proved that fact comprehensively. However unusual his methods had been he'd proved that all it takes to really remind you you're appreciated is someone who remembers the little things that make it all worthwhile.


End file.
